Chronicle Order
by Demssy
Summary: I can't be bothered thinking of a summary, it's Harry Potter Past, the Marauders Era. So, it's when Harry's parents are at school in their last year. Jamesi s trying to win Lily's love, blah blah blah.


**Chronicle Order**

**Harry Potter Past**

**Chapter one – The Match**

Melancholy clouds stained the sky, emitting heavy tears that thrashed against the window relentlessly. As every drop built up excessively, it slid down the glass leaving a curvy trail behind. No less than an hour ago students had been happily talking in the Great Hall, enjoying breakfast as they planned their day. With the exception of a few un-festive students, the majority of the school was undoubtedly excited about the Quiditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of course, that was when the sky held the color of a robin's egg, a beautiful baby blue.

As they all trooped down towards the Quiditch pitch, they were oblivious to the approaching, threatening clouds. The few who did take notice simply shrugged it off without another thought. One girl, however, did not. As the clouds rumbled towards Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a single youth cautiously walked back to the castle.

Sitting on the windowsill in her house common room, that same seventeen-year-old girl watched as students ran back to the castle in a rush. Storm now overhead, thunder roaring and lightning flashing, a group of joyous Gryffindors burst into the room; evidently spoiling her serene aura. Without the need for words, she knew they had won. The newcomers were soaking wet, dripping water everywhere and sitting in the squashy armchairs, hence ridding them of their dry comfort.

Auburn locks tumbled down her back, falling promptly onto her midriff. Short bangs stayed clear of her almond-shaped emerald eyes, for risk of being unkindly pushed back. Her features were still defined and glowing in what one would imagine youth would. Her gaze relocated themselves to the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. She watched the ripples danced across the surface with every droplet that tore through the grey clouds.

"Evans!"

Lily Evans lips thinned, eyes losing their charm instantly as she turned her head in response to the call. There was no need to guess who it was that'd demanded her attention. James Potter. The one boy who made her skin crawl and ooze with hatred at the same time.

"What do you want, Potter?" she spat, every word dripping with acid. James, grinning insanely, took off his round glasses and shook his head, causing water to fly in every direction and cover the few spots in the common room that was unblemished by water.

"We won, Evans, aren't you glad?" he said happily, laughing slightly in victory. Before Lily had a chance to answer, Sirius Black had mad his arrival. Sirius tackled his mate playfully, both laughing as they found themselves on the ground. Lily rolled her eyes, finding unusual comfort in surveying the actions of the Whomping Willow as it swatted something that was too far away for her to distinguish.

"Lily!" came yet another call. With a groan, the girl turned again, expecting to see James talking to her once more. However, she, for once, was wrong. Isabelle Fletcher walked up to her, a peculiar bounce in her step.

"Lily," she continued, "it was marvelous!"

Somehow Lily wasn't exactly interested in the outcomes of the match, not being too much of a fan of it herself, but seeing as Isabelle was her best friend she wasn't going to just ignore her words.

"That's nice. Now, what exactly happened to make it so 'marvelous'?" she asked, tucking her long hair behind her ears.

"James got hit with a bludger!"

"James got hit with a bludger!" Lily repeated, eyes wide and more tuned into what her friend had to say. This, indeed, was interesting.

"Yeah! That Slytherin seeker and him were racing to catch the snitch, it was head-on-head! Then James, just as he got really, really close to the snitch, was hit!" Isabelle explained, sitting on the table to the right of the windowsill in which Lily sat.

"Then … how did we win?" she asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Well, James was on the ground for a little while, but, just as his team members came to check if he was alright, he held up his hand with the golden snitch in it!" she answered, voice quivering with excitement.

On further inspection of the match, Lily managed to find out that Sirius had had a go at the Slytherin beater that hit James. He's got several weeks worth of detention for causing the opponent to be sent to the Hospital Wing with a blood nose and a couple of knocked-out teeth. After all, it was his best friend that'd been hit!

After lunch, in favour of those outdoor-lovers, the storm had passed and was replaced with the sympathizing sun and the sky that'd shown itself way back at breakfast returned. Although the grass was still wet, the four Marauders insisted on sitting beneath their favourite tree on the edge of the lake. That, of course, was Lily opportune moment to hide somewhere so that James wouldn't disturb her for the rest of the day, as she planned to return a mere minutes before curfew. She told Isabelle where she was going and set off for Library. Big mistake.

Isabelle was a great friend, a lovely listener, always there to comfort and definitely the person who always took your side on in fights. However, she was not the best person to confide your secrets in. Word had spread like wildfire of where Lily had gone, but no one cared about it, except for James. As per usual, he set off with Sirius (who you'd think was his Siamese twin, seeing as they went everywhere together) to harass poor Lily.


End file.
